


simplicity

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Not everything in life was complicated. And being with Mirajane was so very simple.





	simplicity

Not everything in life had to be complicated. Erza had learnt that the hard way, her heart locked behind layers and layers of steel doors. Now there was just one locked door, still made of iron, and only one person held the key. 

“I hate working with this photographer. He’s a creep.” Mirajane sighs, her leg bouncing as she flicks through the pages of Sorcerer Weekly. Erza nods, taking one long sip of her drink. 

She had woken up in Mirajane’s bed, accidentally staying the night, and they had arrived at the guild together, much to the surprise of the other guild members. Some of the men whistled, whilst Lucy was whispering things to Cana that gave the other woman a wicked grin. It wasn’t hard to ignore them, when Mirajane’s arm was linked with her eyes. 

“You should request a different photographer then.” Erza offers, admiring the work which had gone into the glossy images, but feeling sick at the thought of all of the other people leering at Mirajane. There was a tightness to her lips, a darkness in her eyes, and Mirajane notices, as she always does, letting her foot rub along the length of Erza’s legs until the red head meets her eyes.

“Maybe I should.” She smiles sweetly, gently, and Erza can’t help but feel flustered at the attention. They had shared a small kiss in the alleyway on the way to the guild, unprepared to go public yet, and this was the most attention Mirajane had shown her within the guild’s walls. Warmth spread throughout Erza, pooling in her chest, and she feels herself relax again. 

“Would you like to eat at mine later?” Erza asks, and Mirajane’s face lights up.

“Yes! I bought some new clothes the other day and I forgot to show you them last night. I’ll bring them over, because I think there’s some stuff that you might like.” The gleam in her eyes is impish, demonic, and Erza holds her gaze steady, taking a long and purposeful mouthful of her drink. 

“Is that so? To wear, I presume?” 

Mirajane’s hand reaches out and rests on her wrist. To most, they look like two friends sharing a typical conversation, but Erza can hear her pulse ringing in her ears, and by the way Mirajane is looking at her the other woman can feel it too. 

“Well, there’s some dresses, some shoes... and some new underwear.” 

Erza clears her throat, allowing her eyes to shut. She nods, slipping her hand down so that Mirajane’s fingers rest on her palm, their fingertips so close to touching, and yet so, so far. 

“I look forward to seeing it all.” 

And it’s true, but more than that Erza looks forward to seeing Mirajane, to spending time with her. No amount of time would be enough, but Erza thinks that she would like to start with always, with forever. 

Mirajane excuses herself, getting back to work, and Erza finishes her drink. It was a special smoothie that Mira had made for her, and it was so sweet, so perfect, that Erza savours every drop. 

Not everything in life was complicated. Opening up, being honest, these things were difficult, and scary, but once Erza had done it, she found herself craving the contact of one heart baring itself to another. Mirajane gave her that, gave her everything else that she wanted, and Erza thinks that maybe everything will be alright, that maybe everything really is as uncomplicated as she thinks. 


End file.
